Different Side
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Risa menjadi uring-uringan karena Satoshi menyatakan perasaannya? Bagaimana selanjutnya? Fic prtm dgn pair SatoRisa. Please read n review


Fanfic D.N. Angel dgn pair SatoRisa yg prtm.

Mohon saran dr para senpai..

Met baca..

Disclamer: D.N. Angel punya Yukiru Sugisaki

Title: Different Side

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pair: Satoshi x Risa

**Different Side**

"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya."

Ucapan yang terus terngiang di telinga gadis ini, gadis berambut coklat panjang bernama Harada Risa. Dan Risa tidak habis pikir yang mengatakan hal itu adalah seorang cowok yang bukan impiannya selama ini. Dia mengimpikan seorang cowok yang gagah, keren, tinggi seperti Dark. Tapi yang mengatakan itu bukan Dark, melainkan seseorang yang akan menangkap Dark, Hiwatari Satoshi.

Hiwatari Satoshi, cowok berambut biru, sangat pendiam dan tertutup juga sikapnya yang dingin dan populer di kalangan cewek-cewek itu. Risa tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinyalah yang menjadi orang yang Satoshi bilang "suka". Apakah rasa sukanya itu hanya sebatas teman? Suka dan cinta beda kan?

"Kenapa Hiwatari-kun bicara begitu?" gumam Risa sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantalnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Satoshi bicara seperti itu. "Mungkin salah orang. Ya, salah orang." dan Risapun langsung segera tidur.

Keesokannya Risa dan sodara kembarnya Riku berangkat sekolah sama-sama. Perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh memang dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah.

"Risa." panggil Riku

"Ada apa?" tanya Risa

"Kamu duluan saja ke kelas ya? Aku ada urusan."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian Riku meninggalkan Risa sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Risa langsung menuju kelasnya. Dia hanya berjalan santai saja dan sesekali menyapa teman-teman yang dia tahu namanya. Setelah dia sampai di kelasnya dia melihat tempat duduk Satoshi dipenuhi sama cewek-cewek.

"Hiwatari-kun ajari aku matematika ya?" ujar salah satu cewek itu

"Memangnya kamu gak belajar semalam?" tanya Satoshi dingin

"Belajar. Tapi gak ngerti." jawab cewek itu

"Aku juga." tambah cewek-cewek yang lain

Mau tidak mau Satoshi mengajar mereka, tapi hanya sebentar. Risa yang melihat hal itu dari pintu kelasnya hanya bisa terdiam saja.

"Cemburu?" bisik Ritsu, sahabat baik Risa sambil menyenggol sedikit tangan Risa. Risa tidak menjawab, dia masih kurang bisa menerima Satoshi dikelilingi cewek-cewek seperti itu.

"Huh... Hiwatari-kun itu BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA." Risa menekankan kata "bukan siapa-siapa" itu agar terdengar oleh Satoshi. Satoshi tentu mendengar hal itu dan melihat Risa yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Raut wajah Risa sudah terlihat sangat kesal, Satoshi merasa bersalah pada Risa. Risa sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa dia kesal liat Satoshi dikelilingi cewek-cewek itu, padahal dulu tidak seperti itu.

Kata-kata Satoshi dulu kembali terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Risa. Wajah Risa sedikit memerah dan dia berusaha mengatur nafas dan tingkah dirinya.

"Risa kamu kenapa?" tanya Ritsu khawatir. Tapi bukannya menjawab Risa malah pergi dari kelasnya. "Risa." Ritsu memanggil Risa tapi Risa tidak menoleh padanya.

"Harada-san." batin Satoshi yang melihat Risa berlalu saja dari kelas. Satoshi langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan cewek-cewek itu

"Hiwatari-kun kan kita masih belum ngerti. Ajarin lagi dong?" pinta salah satu cewek itu manja

"Kalau mau usaha aja sendiri." ujar Satoshi lebih dingin dan datar dari biasanya. Satoshi langsung meninggalkan cewek-cewek itu dan menghampiri Ritsu. "Fukuda-san kamu tahu Harada-san kemana?"

"Hmm.. Aku juga tidak tahu." ujar Ritsu pelan. "Mungkin dia ke taman sekolah atau ke atas atap."

"Terimakasih." Satoshi langsung menuju 2 tempat yang tadi disebutkan oleh Ritsu. Ritsu hanya bisa sedikit senang melihat Satoshi mengejar Risa.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukai dia Risa." batin Ritsu sambil melihat Satoshi yang sedang berlari keluar kelas

Satoshi sedikit kelelahan karena berlari. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja mencari Risa, walau hatinya kurang yakin dimana Risa sekarang. Dia menghampiri taman sekolah. Kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Satoshi berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mencari Risa kembali.

Sedangkan Risa sendiri, dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Dia ingin mencari ketenangan disana. Begitu dia membuka pintu atap sekolah dia malah melihat Daisuke dan Riku sedang asyik berdua.

"Wah.. Bagaiman bisa aku tenang kalau liat ada orang pacaran di hadapanku." sindir Risa pada Daisuke dan Riku

"Eh? Risa?" ujar Riku sedikit kaget. "Kukira kamu dikelas."

"Aku tadinya mau kesini tapi karena ada kalian tidak jadi deh."

Daisuke n Riku hanya cengar-cengir aja mendengar ucapan Risa. Lalu Risa akan turun ke bawah. Tapi begitu dia menoleh, tiba-tiba Satoshi sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hiwatari-kun juga datang." ujar Daisuke

"Hi... Hiwatari-kun..." ujar Risa sedikit kaget dan wajahnya mulai memerah. "Ke... kenapa kamu?"

"Aku tahu kalau kamu gak di taman. Ya disini.." ujar Satoshi sambil menyeret Risa turun dari atas atap sekolah

"Tu... tunggu.." Risa tidak bisa melawan Satoshi yang sudah menarik lengannya itu. Daisuke dan Riku hanya heran melihat Risa dan Satoshi dan mereka memutuskan membiarkan mereka berdua yang akan menyelesaiakan masalah itu sendiri. Satoshi membawa Risa ke bawah tangga dekat atap sekolah dan dia melepas tangan Risa.

Wajah Risa dari tadi masih saja memerah. Jantungnya juga berdetak tidak karuan. Dia bingung kenapa dia deg-degan dengan Satoshi. Yang bikin Risa tambah deg-degan Satoshi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Risa. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Satoshi langsung mencium bibir Risa dengan lembut.

"Mmm..." Risa tentu kaget karena Satoshi menciumnya, tapi dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ciuman itu, kemudian Satoshi melepas ciuman itu dan menatap Risa.

"Kamu tahu Harada-san aku mencintaimu." ujar Satoshi lembut. "Maaf atas kejadian di kelas tadi."

Risa berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Detakan jantungnya terlalu kuat, dia sedikit merasa sesak dan hampir ingin menangis. "Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tidak salah... Dan... kita ini... bukan siapa-siapa.." Risa ingin berjalan meninggalkan Satoshi tapi tidak jadi karena Satoshi sudah mengggenggam tangan Risa.

"Tunggu Harada-san." Satoshi langsung memeluk Risa dari belakang. "Kamu belum memberiku jawaban 2 kali."

Seketika wajah Risa langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. Dia ingat saat pertama kali Satoshi menyatakan perasaannya padanya di taman sekolah dan sekarang disini. Sudah dua kali Satoshi menyatakan perasaannya. Dan memang tidak adil jika Risa tidak memberitahu perasaannya. Risa merasa sangat malu dan deg-degan, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Satoshi.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Satoshi lembut

"A... aku..." Risa berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan Satoshi. "A.. aku... juga.." akhirnya bisa juga Risa mengatakan perasaannya selama ini.

Satoshi kemudian menatap wajah Risa dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi. "Terimakasih." ujarnya lembut

"Iya." Risa juga membalas pelukan Satoshi.

Mereka berdua kemudian hanya terdiam dan saling berpelukan. Membiarkan kata-kata yang ingin mereka ucapkan terlihat melalui tindakan mereka. Begitu bel masuk berbunyi,mereka berdua langsung kembali menuju kelas sambil bergandengan tangan.

END

Wah...

Kayaknya aneh..

Haha..

Please review..


End file.
